To Avenge
by dancer4813
Summary: Rage and pain. Tears to adrenaline and a need for revenge. I would get him. I would make him pay. And he would regret it. Warning: Character Death.


He stood, grinning in amusement. We all were. I had made him laugh, and I finally felt like part of the family I had disowned, part of the family I had shunned due to my desire for power. I felt a slight pang in my heart, remembering how I had screamed at my father, listed all of their faults and problems as if they were purposeful mistakes to keep me down, from becoming what I was meant to be. As if I were not a part of them.

I didn't even know how lucky I was. They hadn't been holding me down; far from it. They were the ones who had given me lessons on how to fly and accepted it when I went astray, yet they still took me back into their arms.

They took me back, unworthy and worthless as I was. _As I felt. As I feel._ They forgave and forgot in – it seemed – a moment, leaving everything behind them. Only a few harsh words were exchanged, but then it was smiles and love all around, even in the midst of a war.

Suddenly, with a flash of green light, thunder pounded my ears. The world rent in two in an instant, and I saw walls falling around me. Screams and yells around me, but I could only think of one person. The one who had insulted me deservedly not a half hour before. My brother.

I was uninjured for the most part and stood quickly, looking for a smattering of red hair – somewhere, anywhere.

Two of them, near the ground.

I almost laughed, as overjoyed as I was, until I saw the ghostly look on his face. A faint, half-smile that seemed to continue on, though his eyes were glassy and unfocused. His chest didn't rise with breath.

The world sped up. It felt like another explosion, but interior instead of exterior. The reality I knew was gone and had been replaced with a dream – I was sure of it. A breath of silence in the settling dust.

A breath of silence before contradictions flowed from my mouth in a train of shouts. I would not allow myself to believe it. He couldn't be gone. So full of life… So young…

_So much more than I could ever be._

The truth came crashing down. He was dea-

_No._

I couldn't speak it, let alone think it. That would make it absolute, make it true. But it was impossible-

_Dead._

The word echoed in my mind, and my shouts increased. It could not be true. I couldn't let it be true.

_It should have been me. Not him. Me. It should have been me._

I wanted to scream it to the heavens, but couldn't say anything but the stream of "No!"s coming from my mouth.

The battle continued around us, or I think it did. I could see nothing but the face of the one I had known from infancy who was now gone and departed from the world.

I lay over him, wishing that he would stay warm instead of surrendering his life to the unforgiving stone beneath my knees.

A sob, then another.

I couldn't let him go – never again.

I wouldn't let them take him. I failed him and I needed to pay the price.

They were trying to pull me up, trying to get me to let him go.

_I can't. Don't make me. Don't make me leave him alone._

They pulled on my arms and yelled for me, but I could not hear them. It was all gibberish in my ears. Nothing was important but protecting the boy – _man_ – beneath me. If that meant surrendering myself then so be it.

They were helping me move him and I followed. It made sense, to get him away, down to the Great Hall, to the others.

We didn't go far enough though, only hiding him in an out-of-the way corner. I was obviously meant to fight. Could I?

I looked toward the fighting, to the barrage of spells.

A man, familiar, with dark hair and eyes alight with pleasure. He sent me a wink, nodding his head slightly toward where my brother was hidden.

_I know him_.

Augustus Rookwood, of the Department of Mysteries. I had known him, worked beside him in the new order before realizing my follies.

I knew, intrinsically, that it had been him. He was responsible. Responsible for killing the first member of my family to accept me back, one whom I had comforted when we were children and had scorned as I grew older.

"ROOKWOOD!" I roared, charging. My sadness and grief were turned to anger and fury. Tears to adrenaline, reminiscence of life to a need for revenge.

I would get him. I would make him pay.

_And he will regret it._

* * *

_That was intense… Wow. _

_I don't have much to say, but please leave a review to tell me what you thought!_

_Written for:_

_The Colors Competition: Blue(negative)_

_The Honeydukes Competition: Pepper Imps_

_The Dark Side Competition: Voldemort_


End file.
